We propose to pursue the development of a novel, rapid (<30 min) exquisitely sensitive (femtogram), label-free platform technology using liquid crystals for the quantification of Ras, a key signaling protein. In this proposal, we will develop a method for the rapid capture of Ras from solution onto micro or nano-sized magnetic particles and then detect the captured Ras on nanostructured surfaces using liquid crystals. The approach involves direct detection of Ras, does not require secondary antibodies, and will permit rapid detection of low concentrations of proteins in small sample volumes, such as tumor cell lysates. In Phase 2, we will expand the technology to detection of other signaling proteins as well as simultaneous determination of their state of activation. The elements of this technology are readily adaptable to high throughput systems suitable for the identification and development of therapeutic compounds through an understanding of their action on cell signaling pathways.